jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Courtney's Adventures of RWBY- Jaunedice, Pt. 2
Courtney's Adventures of RWBY- Jaunedice, Pt. 2 is an upcoming crossover to be made by PuppyPower32. Plot Trivia Scenes Courtney vs Team CRDL * (All the students are gathered in the amphitheater for Courtney's match as she comes out, ready to fight) * Yang: *raising her fist* Goooo, Courtney! * Blake: *waving a small flag saying CRWBY* Fight well! * Weiss: Good luck, Courtney! * Ruby: Yeah, represent Teeeeam CRWBY! * Courtney: *nods* Right! * Cardin: Get ready to lose, pipsqueak! * Courtney: I'll make you eat those words! * Glynda: Ready? Begin! *(Courtney hits Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark with her Keyblade as she grabs Russel Thrush by the arm and throws him towards Dove and Sky who are getting up) *Courtney: You're next, Cardin! *(Cardin tries to hit Courtney with his mace but dodges due to her super speed) *Cardin: What the?! *Courtney: *uppercuts Cardin in the face and karate kicks him in the ribs* *(Glynda approaches from behind Cardin who clutches his ribs) *Glynda: And that's the match. *Courtney: See what I did, Cardin? That's proof that I'm capable of doing great things. If I hear you bullying anyone else, I won't go easy on you next time! History Class * (Jaune is sleeping with his head resting in his hands while a constantly-zooming and fast-talking Professor Bartholomew Oobleck is in the middle of his hyperactive lecture, educating Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Courtney Elison, Pyrrha Nikos, Velvet Scarlatina, and a leaned-back Cardin Winchester directly behind Jaune) * Oobleck: Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution--more popularly known as the Faunus War-- *zooms up to the front of the class and the map covered in papers behind his desk* --humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie. *points at the map of said-area with his stick, then zooms off to the side for a sip of his coffee before appearing in front of the desk* Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day! *zooms around the classroom more, sipping his coffee again before continuing to zoom and talk* Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage? * (Some of the silhouetted students raise their hands. Velvet, after a moment, does the same) * Oobleck: Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence! *takes another sip of his coffee* I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War? * (A hand is raised) * Oobleck: Yes? * Weiss: The battle at Fort Castle! * Oobleck: Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces? * (Unseen by the professor, Cardin flicks a paper football at Jaune's head, causing him to wake up) * Jaune: Hey! * Oobleck: *zooms over to Jaune* Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer? * Jaune: Uhhhh... The answer... The advantage... that the Faunus... *looks behind Oobleck's focused face at Pyrrha, who coughs and motions to her lips as she gives him the answer* ...had over that guy's stuff... *sees Pyrrha cupping her hands around her eyes and goes for the most obvious answer* Uhh... Binoculars! * (While Jaune looks pleased with his answer, the class laughs at him and Oobleck (back at the front of the class) sips his coffee. Pyrrha sighs and slaps a hand to her forehead while Courtney shrugs and nods her head in annoyance as Cardin pounds his fist on his desk while chortling) * Oobleck: *zooms back behind his desk* Very funny, Mr. Arc! Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject! * Cardin: Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier. * Pyrrha: *as Oobleck shakes his head* You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin? * Cardin: What? You got a problem? * Pyrrha: No, I have the answer! It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark. * Cardin: *growls at the correct response* * Courtney: Yeah. Humans have poor night vision compared to us animals and Faunus. It's because the human eye is lacking something called a tapetum lucidum. * Blake: General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured. *turns to Cardin* Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure. * Courtney: Not to mention, writing down important notes to pass the test. * Cardin: *gets up from his seat with his fist clenched* * Oobleck: Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat. * Jaune: *laughs at his tormentor's embarrassment* * Oobleck: You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings. *takes yet another sip of his coffee* * Jaune: *shoulders slumping* Oohhhh... * Oobleck: *zooms away* Now! Moving on! Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Courtney's Adventures Category:Courtney's Adventures of RWBY Episodes